Konoha's first meister
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto doesn't have the best relationship with his father, and after finding out what he's going to do. Along the way he meets friends and enemies alike, this is his story. Rated M for possible lemons you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first of the ever so lovely Naruto neglected by his parent's kind of thing. Though I'm going to have more than one chick keeping the poor boy somewhat happy, though who they are going to be I'll leave that up to you guess. Though I just hope you guys like and I'll try not to make Minato an evil jerk, though I'll still have to split up Kurama's chakra between him and his sibling. Now then let's get this thing started. Disclaimer: I don't work or own anything that has to do with either Naruto or Soul Eater. Those belong to their respective companies also don't forget to review and all that good jazz.**

**Meeting a Friend**

Today was normal day in Konoha, the sun was shining and children and their parents all smiled as they laughed. Though in one house things were less than normal for the family of the Namikaze. There were three happy people a father, mother, and sister though there was one that was not so pleased.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki a four year old boy who had spiky blond hair like his father, who looked at the happy family with anger in his eyes. The reason being his younger sister named Kairi who had straight red hair just like her mother was born only two minutes later than him was getting all the happy praises from their parents named Kushina and Minato as she focused a single leaf on her hand and made it spin.

"_I can't believe they're excited about something I did two months ago" Naruto thought._

It wasn't always like this from what Naruto heard from Mikoto Uchiha, his mother's best friend told him that the moment Kushina saw her two children she had tears in her eyes both from the pain and of joy from childbirth. For the three years of their childhood it seemed that Naruto and Kairi would both grow up normally, until they turned four when Naruto started to become a mere shadow of his sister.

"Screw this I'm going out to the park, who knows maybe I'll ACTUALLY have a friend" Naruto muttered.

Kairi looked at the corner, that her brother was standing in and frowned. She knew that her older brother was a prodigy for someone his age, and the fact she had a _slight_ brother complex and she knew that Naruto knew about her feelings. Naruto was Kairi's main motivation to get stronger but she didn't mean to push him away.

(Konoha Park)

At the park Naruto looked left and right to spot any place he could relax. Though something else caught his attention, a girl his age with beautiful black hair and a lonely expression on her face. Well Naruto wasn't going to have any of that on a sunny day like this. So Naruto did the only thing he knew what to do make the girl smile.

"Hey what's wrong, you seem lonely" Naruto asked?

"My friends started to play hide and go seek, and they ditched me" the girl explained.

"Well if you want, I know a pair of swings that are perfect for you. Though first my name is Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I think I'll take you up on the offer" Tsubaki said.

Naruto clutched onto Tsubaki's right hand and the two new friends walked into a pair of shrubs. After some walking Tsubaki spotted the swings that Naruto spoke of. After Naruto gestured her on the swing Tsubaki soon found herself going back and forth smiling and laughing as her new friend was next to her smiling and laughing along with her.

"Tsubaki-chan it's time for us to go home" a deep voice said.

"Alright father, I'll be right there see you again Naruto-kun" Tsubaki asked?

"Sure thing Tsubaki-chan, if you want we can meet up again here tomorrow" Naruto said.

"I would love that, I'll see you tomorrow" Tsubaki said.

Naruto and Tsubaki went their separate ways, though something inside both of them began to react. Both children walked away smiling and began to think up of what they're going to do the next day. When Naruto was out of ear shot Tsubaki-s father had a small smirk on his face and soon began to drill Tsubaki for answers.

"So Tsubaki-chan, who was that boy" Tsubaki's father asked?

"That was my new friend Naruto-kun, I met him today" Tsubaki beamed.

"Oh I never heard you say that suffix, on a boy before is he your boyfriend by chance" Tsubaki's father teased.

"Father, he isn't my boyfriend we just met" Tsubaki said.

"My little girl grew up so fast, it seems like yesterday you said you wanted to marry me and now you find a boyfriend, you grow up so fast" Tsubaki's father said.

"FATHER" Tsubaki yelled.

(With Naruto)

Naruto made it back home with his smile turning to a frown as he heard something in the family room so with his stealth he decided to listen in.

"Minato-kun don't you think we should focus on Naruto's training now I mean Kairi can already channel some of the nine tails chakra up to two tails" Kushina suggested.

"I would agree with you there on that one Kushina-chan, but he has absolutely no skills" Minato said.

"_Well you fucking dumbass if you even paid an ounce of your time to me you would find out I can climb on trees and walk on water, not to mention I can do the leaf spin" Naruto said._

"Well Minato I wonder whose bright idea that was "Kushina said.

"Well, now is any time as any for me to tell you what I'm planning to do. I'm planning to make Kairi clan heir, as she is more trained in the fox's chakra then her brother" Minato said.

"_What, that bastard first he ignores me, now he's planning to take away my birthright. Mark my words Minato Namikaze, you will fucking pay for what you did" Naruto thought._

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME; I AGREED TO HELP MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF YIN CHAKRA. NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY NARUTO'S BIRTHRIGHT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING" Kushina raged.

"Calm down Kushina-chan sensei contacted me two months ago and told me something about the prophecy" Minato said.

"Really what did he say about it" Kushina asked?

"He says it's Kairi, because Naruto isn't going to cut it" Minato said.

**(Flashback)**

"_Hello Minato, how are you doing today" a white haired man asked?_

"_What can I do for you today Jiraya-sensei, planning to go peek on the bathhouse again" Minato asked?_

"_No, at least not yet anyways. Now my main reason today is that the elder toad informed me about the child of prophecy" Jiraya said._

"_Really which one is it Kairi or Naruto" Minato asked?_

"_It's Kairi, at least that's what the elder toad told me" Jiraya said._

"_What about Naruto, can't he be it" Minato asked?_

"_Sorry Minato, the kid doesn't hack it your best bet is to just throw him in civilian life at best" Jiraya said._

"_What about Kushina-chan, you know what'll happen to the both of us if you and the elder toad are wrong" Minato warmed._

"_Well lets pray to kami herself that the elder toad says was right or else we'll be in the hospital with or without our manhood intact" Jiraya said._

**(Flashback end)**

By then Naruto had left tears falling down his cheeks with a look of utter despair and sadness. He walked up the stairs to that lead to the upper part of the house and entered his room and silently cried himself to sleep. Unaware that the conversation was still going in the family room downstairs.

"Very well Minato I'll go along with yours and the perverts plan, but if I lose my baby boy to your plan not even a sannin or boss summon will save you from my wrath" Kushina warned.

Kushina walked out of the family room and spotted the tears on the ground that followed up the stairs. Soon Minato spotted them as well as they followed them up the stairs and lead straight to the room of their son.

"_Could he have heard our conversation just now" Minato thought?_

"_I have this feeling that this plan is going to rip our family in two, and when it does than I'll take both my babies and leave" Kushina thought._

That night Naruto slept horribly after hearing what was going to happen to him. Whenever he awoke new tears would form and start to fall causing him to sleep. In the other room next to Naruto's Kairi was having a beautiful dream about her and her brother were adults and had children.

Naruto woke up the next day around eight thirty in the morning, got dressed in a pair of black shorts, navy blue shirt, and blue ninja shoes. Then he snuck out of his house and ran to the park to meet his new friend.

(Konoha Park)

In the park stood Tsubaki in a violet red kimono and black ninja shoes along with her father who was in a sky blue kimono and blue ninja shoes. Soon Tsubaki and her father saw Naruto's figure running up to them. Though they saw the puffy red eyes that said he cried not too long ago.

"Sorry I'm late Tsubaki-chan I barely got any sleep last night" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun what happened you look like you cried yourself to sleep and then some" Tsubaki asked?

Thinking he could trust his new friend and her father, Naruto began to tell them about what happened. To say that Tsubaki was mad was an understatement at best she down right pissed off at Naruto's parents. Tsubaki's father was also pissed, because Tsubaki was bouncing like she had a sugar high at the thought of seeing Naruto again.

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Naruto, and the same thing that happened yesterday happened again. This time Tsubaki's father felt it, and went wide eyed at the scene that Tsubaki's new friend was a meister and neither child realized it. Soon Tsubaki's father got a great idea to train Naruto to be Tsubaki's meister.

This idea grew when he saw Tsubaki and Naruto laughing on the swings; the truth was he was going to tell Tsubaki about their bloodline today. The young girl was going to need emotional support and it seemed like he just found it. Soon he called the two children over and asked Naruto over for dinner which the young boy accepted.

(Nakatsukasa compound)

"Hello honey I'm home with Tsubaki-chan and her friend Naruto-kun" Tsubaki's father said.

"Welcome home Sanjuro-kun, and hello to you Naruto-kun my little Tsubaki-chan wouldn't stop talking about you" Tsubaki's mother teased.

Both children blushed and ran off to Tsubaki's room to enjoy their free time before they ate. When Naruto and Tsubaki left Sanjuro and his wife Rei looked at each other and soon when it came time for dinner Sanjuro smirked knowing that his idea would come to fruition even if his own family was against it.

"Greetings everyone I'm pleased to say that it's time I told Tsubaki-chan our bloodline" Sanjuro said.

"What are you talking about father" Tsubaki asked?

"Well you see Tsubaki-chan our bloodline is something special, you see in our blood holds an ability to turn ourselves into physical weapons. Though we cannot activate it until we grow older, though to reach our full potential we must be paired with another person that is called a meister. A meister is the wielder of that weapon; they train every day, along with just spending time with each other. Though you must find this meister and willingly accept their offer, when you do your souls will bond making you and the meister a contract between the two people" Sanjuro said.

Just as Sanjuro thought Tsubaki was wrapped up in a hug by Naruto as their souls tried to form the contract. Everyone at the table all sensed this and they all knew what Sanjuro was planning and they like the route it was going, as Tsubaki was crying into Naruto's shirt. Naruto gave everyone a protective glare while holding his sobbing friend.

"You don't have to worry Tsubaki-chan, for it seems you have found your meister. It's your new friend Naruto, it seems like your souls are trying to form a contract without your knowing it. It seems like your friend Naruto has the blood of a meister flowing through his blood, though now you both of you must decide if you want this to happen" Sanjuro said.

"Well Tsubaki-chan do you want me to be you meister" Naruto asked?

"I would like that Naruto-kun" Tsubaki said.

Soon a blinding light flared through the compound of the Nakatsukasa, as both Naruto and Tsubaki both slumped down as the contract was formed and soon both children took on physical changes.

Naruto's hair soon grew longer and a touch darker color of yellow and some silver highlights appeared. Also Naruto gained some muscle in his arms and legs, and deep down in his seal the yang version of the nine tailed fox's chakra took on a image of a four year old girl with dark red hair.

Tsubaki on the other hand her hair grew longer as she also grew some muscle also in her arms and legs. This made Sanjuro look at her and then at Rei and was shocked that their hair length was pretty close.

"Now that the contract is complete you two will be training together, now then Naruto I'll see you here at nine thirty in the morning tomorrow so be prepared" Sanjuro said.

Naruto and Tsubaki looked at each other and smiled at each other. Though soon Tsubaki found herself blushing due to the fact Naruto wrapped Tsubaki in a hug. Soon Naruto sprinted back to his place.

(Namikaze house)

"Alright Kairi I want to tell you something important" Minato said.

"Sure thing what is it daddy" Kairi asked?

"Well I'm naming you clan heir, that means you'll get all the Jutsu, weapons, and get to sign the toad summoning" Minato said.

Naruto walked through the front door and noticed the lack of his sister; the young redhead was still the only member of his family that he really cared about. Whenever he would return from his day Naruto would be tackled into a hug from his sister and the two would start telling each other about their day. Though soon he heard her voice coming from the family room.

"What do you mean I'm clan head I thought that was onii-chan's right not mine" Kairi asked?

"I know it is honey but your father's sensei told us about a prophecy and it seems your brother isn't the one" Kushina said.

"So that's why you've been training me instead of onii-chan" Kairi asked?

"Yes, and also because of something else that relates to your brother as well" Minato said.

"Then please tell the both of us mother, _father_ I so wish to know" Naruto said.

The three Namikaze's looked behind them to see Naruto now leaning against the wall giving his father a glare while sending his mother and younger sister a small but warm smile. Kairi did what she always did and tackled Naruto into a hug, while Naruto starts to stroke his younger sister's hair with a smile on his face.

"We'll talk later Kairi, now let's hear what they have to say alright" Naruto suggested.

"_Well it's time to break the boy's heart some but it's for the best though" Minato thought._

"_Thank kami Kairi is here for emotional support he's going to need all he can get" Kushina thought._

"Yes like I told Kairi earlier I'm placing her in your place as clan heir" Minato said.

"Move on already I heard you last night or didn't you follow the trail of tears leading to my room" Naruto asked?

Soon both parents felt killing intent from Kairi who was still in her brother's arms. The glare was sent mainly to Minato but Kushina was receiving some. If there was one thing in this world that Kairi hated the most was seeing or even hearing the thought of her brother crying for something that her parents thought up of.

"Now Kairi loosen your killing intent on mother, she tried to help but _father _wouldn't allow it" Naruto said.

"Now then as I was saying due to Kairi being the child of prophecy I'm naming you clan heir. So sorry Naruto, Kairi gets all the Jutsu, weapons, and the toad summoning so that leaves you with nothing" Minato said.

"I know that already you senile fool, now continue I'm losing my patience here" Naruto warned.

"As I was saying the main reason for training your sister instead of you was because I sealed the yin portion of the kyuubi's chakra into your sister. While you have the yang version of the chakra" Minato said.

Soon Kairi was crying and needing the support as Naruto clutched on to his younger sister and sending a murderous glare at his "father" for doing this to Kairi. He would cry about it later after punching Minato. So Naruto let go of Kairi for a second, walked up to Minato, clenched his fist, and slammed it into Minato's stomach. This caused Minato wince in pain as he and Kushina watched as Naruto took Kairi up the stairs as they guessed to her room.

(Kairi's room)

"It's alright Kairi, everything will be alright" Naruto said.

"B-but onii-chan, I'm scared that the chakra will take over my body" Kairi said.

"I won't let that happen to you, it'll be a cold day in hell before some overgrown fuzz ball take over your body" Naruto said.

"Really onii-chan, you mean it" Kairi asked?

"Yes I do Kairi-chan, now get some sleep and have good dreams about what you want to be when you grow up" Naruto said.

Naruto tucked Kairi in bed and gave her a peck goodnight and went to his bedroom. When Naruto entered his finally he broke the angry face and finally let a touch of sorrow flow into his body. Though his joy to be trained with his new friend kept his spirits up enough.

"_It'll be a cold day in hell before I tell mother or Minato about what's about to happen to me" Naruto thought._

(Family room)

"You knew you had that one coming Minato-kun, you know how angry Naruto gets when someone makes his sister cry" Kushina said.

"I know but man does he pack a punch though" Minato said.

"Did you see what happened to his hair, it grew darker with silver highlights in it" Kushina said.

"I don't know, but it seems like his attitude changed" Minato said.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"So this is what the inside of my mind looks like a sewer just great" Naruto said.

Soon Naruto came across a little girl crying for some reason, so Naruto being the kind boy that he was walked up to her. Soon the girl looked at Naruto who was smiling at her, the girl tackled said boy into a hug.

"**I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused" the girl said.**

""Sorry for what, you did nothing wrong" Naruto said.

"**But your sister got everything because of my yin half" the girl said.**

"Will you please tell me your name" Naruto asked?

"**My name is Asuka" the girl said.**

**The first chapter is done thank goodness, I hope you people like this and as always review and thoughts please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright the next chapter in my story I hope you people like it. I'll make one thing clear though I'll have Minato not be the best father to Naruto in this story though Kushina is alright in my book so I'll keep her and Naruto in good graces of one another, along with his sister. Now then one to more important things the disclaimer for this thing. Disclaimer: I don't own or work for the people behind Naruto or Soul Eater. As always please review and thoughts please and thank you.**

**Talks, Training, and Hyuga kidnapping**

"So Asuka-chan you don't have to cry nothing is wrong, I met a new friend and hopefully you'll be my friend as well" Naruto said.

"**Why would you want to be friends with me, after all I did to you" **Asuka asked?

"Call me naïve, but I believe in second chances" Naruto said.

"**I don't think you're naïve at all, though I must say you and your father don't mix" **Asuka said.

"Believe me I know, but once I'm ten I'll move out and apartment" Naruto said.

"**I also felt what was going on with your soul along with that girl" **Asuka said.

"Is it going to cause you any trouble while doing this training am I Asuka-chan" Naruto asked?

"**Not at all, I'll be just fine" **Asuka said.

"Well Asuka-chan I have to get some sleep to get ready for tomorrow" Naruto said.

"**Goodnight Naruto-kun" **Asuka said.

Naruto woke up at eight in the morning so the first thing he did was step in the shower, and after half an hour he stepped out. When Naruto stepped out of his room he was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, navy blue shorts, and black ninja shoes. Soon when it was 9:10 a.m. he began to step out of the Namikaze home.

"I'll be back soon Kairi, mother" Naruto said.

"How come you are going out onii-chan" Kairi asked?

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine today, so I'll be back soon alright" Naruto said.

"Alright onii-chan I'll see you when you get back" Kairi said.

Naruto sped to the Nakatsukasa compound at full speed trying to get there in time to begin whatever training he was going to get. When he made it the first thing he did was catch his breath. When Naruto knocked on the main door he was tackled into a hug by Tsubaki.

"Hello, there Tsubaki-chan are you ready for today" Naruto asked?

"Yup Naruto-kun, my father is waiting for us in the sparing dojo so follow me" Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki got off of Naruto as the two began to walk into the compound; the blond was waving and smiling at the people he knew as the two children went through the compound.

"Well hello there children are you both ready to begin your training" Sanjuro asked?

Right away one man with bulging muscles showed up and handed both Naruto and Tsubaki training clothes. They were white karate uniforms that both children put on, followed by another person to come in. A woman showed up and began to tell the man that he would take Naruto while she took Tsubaki.

To say Naruto and Tsubaki got their asses handed to them on a silver platter would be an understatement at best. The two couldn't lay a finger on the two teachers. So Naruto got an idea he bolted over to Tsubaki, jumped on her shoulders and sent a devastating kick to the woman's face.

"I knew something was fishy, when you two separated the two of us. You divided our strength in half and went all out hoping one or both of got the idea right" Naruto asked?

"So you figured it out after you got your ass kicked" the woman said.

"Sure did, now then Tsubaki-chan let's begin our counter attack" Naruto said.

Soon the two teachers began to lose ground as the two children began to use their sloppy Taijutsu together. Though at the end they still couldn't gain too much ground as their bodies couldn't keep up with the adults.

"So what do you think of these two" Sanjuro asked?

"Well they need to learn better hand to hand skills, but their team work is pretty good" the man stated.

"Also I witnessed that, the two could easily get better with time if they are trained right" the woman said.

So for the rest of the day both Naruto and Tsubaki went through a murderous Taijutsu training, that left their training clothes in shreds. Soon it came time for Naruto to leave and after a quick hug to Tsubaki, Naruto walked out.

(Namikaze compound)

"Kairi-chan try harder the way you use this technique is through rotation and focus" Minato said.

"I'm trying daddy, but it's too hard if onii-chan was around he could probably do it his first try" Kairi said.

"Like your godfather said your brother doesn't have what it takes" Minato said.

"Says the man, onii-chan punched" Kairi shot back.

"Don't make me put a memory seal on you young lady" Minato said.

"You do that to her _father _and I'll kill you without s second thought" a voice said.

Minato and Kairi looked to their right and saw Naruto with both his arms wrapped in bandages. His killing intent focused on Minato, and was also thinking of ways to harm him.

"Hello onii-chan how was your day" Kairi asked?

"It was very good thank you, now what are you working on" Naruto asked?

"Daddy was trying to teach me his Rasengan, but I still can't do it" Kairi said.

"Rasengan, you mean the ball of chakra kind of like this" Naruto asked?

In Naruto's right palm formed the Rasengan a perfect version of it, Naruto ran at a dummy and slammed it into it. To say Minato was shocked was an understatement at best; his jaw hit the ground running. To add insult to injury Naruto started to laugh at him as he walked over to Kairi and led her inside the house.

"That was amazing onii-chan, how did you do it" Kairi asked?

"What did your brother do" Kushina asked?

"He created daddy's Rasengan like it was nothing, and then destroyed the test dummy" Kairi said.

Naruto smiled as he showed his mother his Rasengan, though soon he was wrapped into a hug by Kushina. Soon Naruto hugged back with all that he had as tears started to run down his cheeks, he missed his mother's warmth. It was something he desperately needed every now and then, and this was the perfect time.

"Hey onii-chan, do you think you can help me with the Rasengan" Kairi asked?

"Sure thing, oh by the way mother are you and Kairi-chan free" Naruto asked?

"Yes I am, though I got to ask why do you want to know" Kushina asked?

"Would you and Kairi like to go to the park with me" Naruto asked?

"The park, can we go mommy please huh can we" Kairi asked?

"Alright, just the three of us your father needs to go to work anyways" Kushina said.

The three walked out of the compound and Minato was already cursing his greatest evil paperwork. Soon the three made it as Naruto lead the way to the swings Naruto and Tsubaki played on.

"Alright Kairi-chan for your first step you have to focus your chakra into a ball, now it isn't easy so just take your time" Naruto said.

"Alright onii-chan, I'll do my best" Kairi said.

"That's all I ever ask from you, now go show _father _that you made that Rasengan when he gets home alright" Naruto said.

Kushina looked at her two children and was reminded of when they had first been born. Naruto was so over protective of Kairi and loved her so much even when people took things away from her. Now Kushina saw a much more happier Naruto, just being around his sister and herself. Though her chain of thought ended when Naruto walked up to her.

"Mother can you help me with my elemental Jutsu" Naruto asked?

"Well first off you have to know your chakra nature" Kushina said.

"My chakra nature is wind and water" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-kun this will be much easier because I have the same chakra nature as you" Kushina said.

Soon Naruto was flashing through the hand signs for Water Dragon Bullet, Explosive Water Shockwave, Great Breakthrough, and Wind Dragon. Kushina looked at her son with pride in her eyes while her daughter had stars in her at both completing the first step and seeing all the Jutsu her brother was doing.

"Hey onii-chan I completed the first step, now what do I do" Kairi asked?

"Good job Kairi-chan now for the second step, you have to concentrate your chakra until it spins like mine did when I showed it to you earlier. If it starts to hurt stop what you're doing and take a break you don't want to hurt your arms" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-kun you have four Jutsu well done" Kushina said.

"Thank you mother, I couldn't have done it without your help" Naruto said.

Naruto and Kushina watched as Kairi was getting closer and closer to completing the second step to the Rasengan. Soon Kairi called to her brother claiming she did it and she got a huge hug from her brother and mother.

"Well done Kairi now to the third and final step, all you have to do is use it. Here I'll create a Shadow Clone for you to practice on" Naruto said.

Naruto made a single Shadow clone and in thirty seconds flat it was destroyed by the now complete Rasengan. Soon Kairi was lifted up by her brother and placed on the swing as he began to push it causing the girl to squeal in joy.

"Well you two it's time for us to go home to meet your father and have some dinner" Kushina said.

"Alright mommy we're right behind you" Kairi said.

(Namikaze compound)

"Hello Kushina-chan how was your day" Minato asked?

"It was great Minato-kun; I taught Naruto-kun some water and wind Jutsu. While Naruto-kun helped Kairi-chan complete your Rasengan" Kushina said.

"So Kairi-chan care to show me your now complete Rasengan" Minato asked?

"Sure thing daddy" Kairi said.

Kairi held out her left hand as she created a Rasengan in complete form. Minato was shocked his daughter had created his Rasengan in a few days while it took him years. Naruto chuckled at Minato, unknown to both parents and his sister Naruto could do the Rasengan as soon as he hit age four.

Soon it became dinner time as the four sat down and all Minato talked about was how proud he was that his daughter was going to be clan head. Without anyone seeing it Naruto was smirking about his plans to move at age ten out the only people that did know was Asuka, Tsubaki, Sanjuro, and Rei.

When dinner was over Naruto walked off to his room followed by Kairi to her room. Leaving Kushina and Minato alone, though soon they too went off their room and went to sleep. Though for Naruto the night wasn't over, not by a long shot. Naruto jumped out of his window and spotted a man with a leather bag thrashing about. Followed by a single man that seemed hell bent on getting the bag.

"_What the hell I might as well help the man out" Naruto thought._

"Once the Raikage sees this I'll get back into Kumo in no time" the cloud ninja said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one buddy" Naruto muttered.

Naruto quickly dashed on the roof tops and soon jumped off and in a split second tackled the kidnapper. The cloud ninja was taken completely by surprise at Naruto, this little four year old screwed up his plans for getting back to Kumo.

The man chasing the cloud ninja and four or five Anbu arrived to see the cloud ninja try to pry Naruto off of him. The Anbu soon grabbed the cloud ninja as Naruto undid the leather bag to see a girl with the most beautiful midnight blue hair and pale eyes though with a touch of lavender mixed in.

"Hinata-sama are you alright" the man asked?

"Yes uncle Hizashi I'm alright" Hinata said.

"Young man how can I ever thank you enough for saving my niece" Hizashi asked?

"Well if it's alright with you could I come back with you just to be safe" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing, though may I ask what your name is" Hizashi asked?

"Well Hizashi-san, Hinata-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said.

(Hyuga compound)

"Brother, Hinata-chan are you alright and who is this boy" the man asked?

"Well Haishi both me and Hinata-sama are alright and as for the boy his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is your daughter's savior" Hizashi stated.

"Naruto, you wouldn't happen to be Minato Namikaze's son would you" Haishi asked?

"Yes sir I am, well then I'm glad everything turned out alright see you around" Naruto said.

With that Naruto leaped on a roof top and sped his way back home hoping that his mother wasn't awake. It seemed like today kami felt very good and let this one slide instead of having Kushina wake up.

"You know something big brother, I think Hinata-sama has already taken a liking to young Naruto-kun" Hizashi said.

Haishi looked at his first born child and saw a small blush creep its way up on her face. In a strange way this was the best way for the day to end his younger brother was still alive, his wife Hikari was pregnant with another child, and Hinata seemed to find herself a crush.

"Hizashi how do you think Hinata-chan would react if I put in a marriage contract for her and Naruto-kun" Haishi asked?

"Well I think they're a bit to young right now put in the end I think it's a great idea" Hizashi said.

With that Haishi, Hizashi, and a blushing Hinata walked in the Hyuga compound ready for a full night's sleep. Though the plans for the morning would be some of the nosiest the compound had ever heard.

Pairing  
Naruto/Tsubaki/Asuka (kyuubi)/Hinata/OC (Kairi)/Female Sasuke

**Well there we go I decided to keep Hizashi alive and I'm most likely going to keep Hinata's mother alive also. Now then there is going to be a time skip in the next chapter so you have been warned.**


End file.
